


They Will Know Another

by Rex501st



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Star Wars Sapphic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: My entry for theStar Wars SapphicChallenge #1 - Theme: Wildcard





	

The Resistance had to pack up shop on D’Qar following the victory at Starkiller Base. They had stayed a few months after the battle even though they gave the First Order their biggest blow, they still needed to get on the move to the next unknown location. Jess was use to moving around a lot. Just from being in the Republic fleet and then joining the Resistance - all thanks to that Force-forsaken Poe Dameron - she knew what it meant to not have a permanent anchor. 

At least until that beautiful, Force of nature changed everything.

Rey had been on the ground during the attack at Starkiller, taking on Kylo with Finn after the death of Han. Upon returning to D’Qar with the Falcon - Rey felt like a fish out of water - if Jakku actually had any fish or water. For reasons out of her control, Jess felt connected to the girl. Love at first sight?  _ Force willing,  _ she thought.

Between getting to know her that first night, then her immediate trip to find Luke Skywalker, and then the following time after returning with Luke, Jess’ relationship with Rey had blossomed into something much more. It had taken Rey a little time to open her heart initially. She had never truly known what it was like to be loved and to love. Jess was there for her every step of the way. Everything about Rey made her feel like she was walking on air. 

When Rey trained with Luke, the Force and her coming together in an almost choreographed dance, Jess could only sit and watch with stunned appreciation. The way she moved with a casual grace like she was a bird soaring with the winds. The way she manipulated the space around her, moving boulders, droids, and anything else within reach with the Force, enraptured Jess. Rey’s brow furrowing in concentration, sweat building up on her forehead, muscles tensing and releasing in her arms and stomach constantly solidified Jess’ feelings. Of course Luke wasn’t her only teacher… When it came to matters of the bedroom, Jess would take over as the Master as Rey continued her Apprenticeship. 

Rey was a quick learner, maybe having to do something with having the Force, maybe not. Each time her and Jess made love it was as if the world around them ceased to exist and only the two of them made up the universe. Every time they finished - their limbs tangled together, chests heaving up and down for breath, bodies close while gazing into each other’s eyes - Jess never wanted to leave but she knew the cause needed them.

Rey had left with Luke for another Jedi mission while the rest of the Resistance would be on the move, some planet called Lothal would be the new base. Rey and Luke packed all of their things on the Falcon before leaving so that they could rendezvous with the Resistance on Lothal. Jess had helped Rey move the last few boxes to the Falcon before they left. 

“Please be safe.” Jess’ eyes were full of worry, but also understanding for what was required of them.

“I’ll be okay, trust me.” Rey grabbed Jess’ hands and squeezed them for reassurance.

“I would trust you with my life.” Jess moved in and gave her a long, deep kiss in an effort to commit the feeling to memory.

When Luke and Chewie kicked on the Falcon’s engines, the two broke the kiss and Rey walked for the boarding ramp. 

“I love you.”

Rey smiled back, “I know.”            

It was almost two months of the Resistance being on Lothal before the Falcon returned. Everyone knew how Jess was feeling and allowed her the time and space she needed while she missed her other half. It was a sunny morning when the two Jedi returned, the first one in a week, which Jess regarded as a sign. Rey had been meditating in her bunk when Luke announced they were entering Lothal’s air space. As the ship navigated the skies, Rey centered herself in the Force and tried to find Jess. There was an unusual amount of activity coming from the base which she guessed they had recruited new members. After a minute she was able to feel Jess’ presence and she ran for the cockpit. 

It didn’t take too long for the Falcon to descend and land but it was certainly too long for Jess. When Poe let her know that the ship was coming in she nearly knocked him over as she raced for the landing field. The ship landed with a flourish as a chorus of onlookers joined Jess to return the Jedi back. The crowd gathered back from where the boarding ramp would come down from.

Once the ship made landfall, Rey bounded for the ramp frantically pressing the ‘Release’ button. The only thing on her mind was Jess’ face and her heart pounded in her chest. She ran down the ramp even before it finished touching the ground.

Jess had pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Her hands were shaking as she stood there holding her breath. The ramp touched down and she was in motion in an instant.

Rey practically leaped into her arms as she ran towards the Falcon. The sheer force of Rey slamming into her nearly knocked her to the ground but she maintained her balance and spun around with the smaller woman in her arms. She placed kiss after kiss to Rey’s face before even speaking a word.

“I missed you  _ so _ much.”

“Jess, I missed you, too. I never want to leave you again.” 

“You won't.” 

This time it was Rey to pull her in for a kiss and it was as if everything and everyone around them disappeared.

“I love you.”

  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://rex501st.tumblr.com/)


End file.
